Cherry Delight
by Deidara-Danna-sama
Summary: Sweet little Naruto goes and buys some lollipops for Sasuke and gets more than he bargained for.Oneshot SasuNaru yummy goodness and some sexual implications


**Dei-chan: I think people will like this one. SasuNaru goodness and maybe some suggestive dirty talk...that is if you're bright enough to catch you like!**

**Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto....dammit.T.T**

* * *

Ah such a lovely day.

The birds were chirping, the sky was blue and cloudless, and most importantly there weren't any annoying screeches of fan girls.

And Sasuke Uchiha was sure as hell enjoying this. He managed to actually spend his day in solitude since the lazy bastard Kakashi didn't give Team 7 a mission or any other tedious task involving babysitting, dog walking, or something that a brain-dead monkey could do.

He had mostly been spending his day at the training grounds with Naruto before the baka ran off saying something about a 'surprise'. The raven simply adored the blue-eyed blonde and it would make his day to know that the demon vessel liked him back. Sasuke was probably hoping for too much, but he always considered Naruto _his. _That was his Usuratonkachi, and anybody who said otherwise would be eating their' own entrails…once they had been chopped into little pieces and mixed in a blender.

However, when the moron ran off, Sakura showed up along with Ino. Jesus Christ on a cracker. Therefore, the Uchiha spent an hour trying to get away from them, which had him nearly, bust an artery. However, this also meant that _his_ dobe was probably looking for him now with that surprise of his.

Therefore, that brings us to the present.

Sasuke was currently resting on top of the mountain where the hokages' faces carved into it. He managed to find some peace here on top of the Fourth Hokage's head; he only wanted to wonder what his dobe was going to bring him. _'Knowing that baka it's probably some ramen coupons or something.'_ The youngest Uchiha shook his head. It was amazing how Naruto could scarf down nearly eight whole bowls of ramen and not be full off the first _three._ He was hoping that it wasn't ramen.

"Hey Sasuke-teme where the hell have you been!"

Onyx eyes lazily glanced at the orange-clad loudmouth making his way to him, those cerulean eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Damn he was cute. Naruto's pretty golden hair was glistening in a thousand shades of gold as he ran, his cheeks were slightly flushed with a lovely shade of pink and those plush lips- Kami-sama those lips that could make a man's knees go to jell-o and his brain ooze from his ears- were parted slightly as the blonde panted.

Sasuke almost licked his lips and was wondering if he could make his blonde start panting for him in other ways before a plastic bag shoved itself into his face. "Ne, teme here's your surprise!" The blonde smiled cheekily as Sasuke snorted a "Hn" before opening the bag and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Naruto got a bag full of colorfully assorted lollipops. The sight was giving the raven a toothache because Lord he hated sweets. He hated them with a passion. He tried to eat chocolate once and nearly threw up ten minutes later. Sweets never did agree with him. "Usuratonkachi you know I hate sweets." The raven spat out albeit irritably as blue eyes merely stared back at him in confusion. "How can you not like lollipops?" The blonde boy pouted, his full lips poking out adorably as the Uchiha stifled a groan. That look had to be a sin or something. Did Naruto know he was just that adorable and was using it to his advantage? No…probably not.

"Because I just don't."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Just a tiny taste?"

"Forget it."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Naruto huffed in a cute manner, his eyes feigning some disappointment before lighting up again. "Well then I'm gonna make you like lollipops!" Tan fingers gingerly reached into the plastic bag to pull out a bright red lollipop. "Cherry flavor is yummy teme." The said Teme was only wondering if the blonde baka was going to force him to eat it or something because then he would be running like hell. "Dobe how do you possibly expect me to like-" Sasuke's words died on his tongue at the most delectable sight he had ever seen.

Naruto had already peeled off the wrapper and was now giving long, slow licks to the lollipop. The candy dived between pink lips, dipping in and out, in and out, and Sasuke was actually beginning to envy that damn thing. The blonde fox took the red sphere from his mouth and slowly traced his tongue in a circle across the top before wrapping the moist muscle around the candy again. "Mmm…Sasuke it's so delicious…" Naruto half-moaned around the sucker not noticing the little show he was giving the raven who couldn't take his eyes away.

_Lick._

Sasuke gulped. He could feel his blood rushing to his nether regions and the already growing bulge in his pants grow painfully tighter. The sight of Naruto sucking all over the lollipop was giving him some great ideas at them moment but it was driving him crazy.

_Slurp._

God why did the blonde have to torture him! The raven concluded that he was either going to start jerking himself off on the spot or he was going to pass out with a nosebleed. He was seriously praying for the nosebleed.

"_Mmm Sasuke it tastes so good…"_ The raven lost it. Naruto was practically moaning his name and saying something tasted so good…

Sasuke somehow (and with that rock in his pants it wasn't easy) managed to stalk towards the blue-eyed idiot before ripping the sucker out the blonde's hand and crashing his lips into full rosy ones.

Oh.

My.

God!

Naruto tasted amazing! Maybe it was partially because of the sucker he had his mouth all over a few moments ago, or maybe he naturally tasted so delicious but it was simply intoxicating. Sasuke gingerly sucked on those pretty lips, tasting the cherry that was formerly adorned on them along with vanilla and traced his tongue upon them. Kami-sama they were so soft. He held the blonde's waist, grinding their pelvises together eliciting a soft gasp from the latter then stopped to cup Naruto's ass.

The blonde was trying to bite back a moan as Sasuke swept his tongue across his lips which he eagerly parted to allow the moist muscle to explore. Tongues warred with each other briefly before the two teens realized they were in sore need of air and pulled away panting heavily. Sasuke triumphantly smirked at the deep blush on Naruto's face along with the apparent bulge in his pants as well. "So dobe…you must really like lollipops huh?"

Naruto blushed even darker at the statement, he could see the mischief in Sasuke's eyes and he looked like he was up to something. "Well…that depends what flavor it is teme." Sasuke possibly smirked even wider at this statement his dark eyes glazing over in lust. "You wanna lick my lollipop? It's much bigger than the ones you bought."

"Oi!…Y-You pervert!"

"What? Would you prefer that I lick yours? Either way I don't mind."

"Teme! I didn't say you could!"

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes then waved a lime-green sucker in his face. "So you still don't want my lollipop?" Naruto stared then turned so red that a tomato would be ashamed. "Y-you were…that lollipop?" He almost wanted to slap himself as the raven smirked more. God he was such a bastard.

"What lollipop did you think I was talking about?…Oh how naughty Naruto, but if you want _that_ one it's all yours."

"So I can lick it as much as I like?"

"To your heart's content dobe. You might even get to the yummy vanilla center."

"Can I have it now?"

"Hell yeah you can."

"Good."

* * *

**Dei-chan: Lolz yupperz I think this was good. So do review please! Dei-chan loves when people review her attempted works un!**

**Sasuke:What about my lollipop?**

**Naruto:Oh I bought you another.**

**Sasuke:Hey Naruto my lollipop needs some sucki-**

**Naruto:gah! pervert!**

**Sasuke:You'll have to go to sleep sooner or later.**

**Naruto:...O.o...??**

**Dei-chan:REVIEW UN!**


End file.
